Tool Hammer
The is the first in . Technical * The tool hammer deals 25 damage per hit. * It can hit once every 0.3 seconds. * The move speed with the tool hammer is considered "normal speed" since it is the first weapon in the game. All other weapon speeds are calculated using this speed. * It has a very short range, making it a better resource collecting tool than a killing weapon. * When the Tool Hammer has been used to gather 3,000 , it will turn into the Gold Tool Hammer. Consequently, using it to gather an additional 4,000 resources (7,000 resources total) will turn it into the Diamond Tool Hammer. Finally, another 5,000 resources (12,000 total) will turn it into the Ruby tool hammer. Strategy Using * The Tool Hammer is not so good for attacking players since it is one of the weakest items in the game. * Try to avoid combat and find a good place to farm resources. * As the Tool Hammer is the weakest primary weapon in the game (other than the stick), it is advised that you upgrade it as quickly as possible. ** One exception to this rule would be when upgrading to the Polearm. Since the Tool Hammer gathers resources faster than the Polearm, it should be used to level the player up, and the Polearm should be selected later. * As long as you have the tool hammer, you will be wearing a target on your chest. Experienced players love to prey on noobs, so don't put yourself in a dangerous situation. Avoid exploring very far alone. Focus on leveling up. * As the Tool Hammer has a quick movement speed, you can use it to escape most opponents. * If possible, retreat as soon as a hostile enemy player is sighted. ** Some weapons, such as the Daggers, give a faster movement speed than the Tool Hammer. Other times enemy players might wield speed enhancing equipment such as the Booster Hat or Monkey Tail. In these situations, it will not be possible to escape by simply running away. ** If you are near the River you may try using that to escape. ** As a last resort, you may have to use your tool hammer to try and fight them. * If you need to kill someone, do not keep on swinging your hammer randomly. Instead, swing only when you are close enough to hit the opponent. * When you swing or shoot any weapon, it pushes you back ever so slightly, reducing your speed. This is why you should get up in range of the enemy player and then hit. * Since everyone knows that Tool Hammer means you are Age 1, try gathering enough resources for a higher age but not upgrading. If someone attacks you, you can quickly choose a weapon like Short Sword or Polearm and take them by surprise. Against * It has a short range so killing it will not be hard if you have a longer ranged weapon like Polearm or Katana. * Pit Trap them and it will be easy to kill them with insta-kill the spike method. * Unless you have Daggers or Mc Grabby, or an that boosts movement speed, try not to chase Tool Hammer users, because you won't be able to catch them, and there's no glory in killing an Age 1 Player. ** "Spawn Killing" is where you kill somebody still in their early stages of the game. (Usually Age 1) Doing so gains you almost nothing, not to mention very hard to do. Not only is this a waste of time, but it is also very annoying Gold Variant The Gold Tool Hammer resembles the regular Tool Hammer but with a wider end and a gold coloration. It ranks first among the Short Sword and Katana as one of the most difficult gold variants to obtain due to its low resource gathering rate. In addition, players with the Tool Hammer can't have Turrets, so the turret farming strategy cannot be used. The Gold tool hammer deals 28 damage. Diamond Variant The Diamond Tool Hammer is the diamond version of the Tool Hammer. It deals 30 damage to everything. The head of the hammer turns blue and the end of the hammer becomes more round than its gold counterpart. Ruby Variant The Ruby Tool Hammer is the ruby version of the Tool Hammer. It deals 30 damage and has the same bleed effect of all Ruby Weapons. It looks similar to the diamond variant, except it is red and has a golden orb in the middle. Trivia * The tool hammer is the first weapon in the game. * At Age 2, the tool hammer upgrades to either the Short Sword, Hand Axe, Polearm, Bat, Daggers, or the Stick. * With an attack speed of 0.3, the tool hammer has a higher attack speed than the hand axe and polearm. This gives it a higher DPS than both weapons. It is also more powerful than the stick. History * 0.37 - Sprite Change * 0.10 - Added tool hammer. (Initial Release) Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/hammer_1.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/hammer_1_g.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/hammer_1_d.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/hammer_1_r.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/hammer_1_e.png Gallery Tool Hammer.png Hammer 1 G.png Hammer 1 D.png Hammer 1 R.png Hammer 1 E.png